


Colour

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [164]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Colour blind!Killian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A drabble based of a youtube video of this guy Ethan whos colour blind and his friend buys him these special glasses from EnChroma that corrects it. Could be Killian seeing as Ethan from his perspective beforehand then for their anniversary Emma buys him the glasses. It was a really beautiful video and would bring awareness to the campaign trying to help the colour blind see the world fully as they were meant to. The fine bros did a react to it and its really touching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

Killian Jones had always thought the world was very brown, and lacking colour. He hadn’t thought anything of it until he was five and in class. They had been learning about colours, and when the teacher called upon him to answer which colour she was holding up, he had gone with brown. It was what he had been taught brown looked like, and he hadn’t even hesitated. Until the other kids kept laughing. The teacher had given him a peculiar look and kept him back at recess. She had asked him the names of other colours, and when he named them, her frown got deeper and deeper. When his mother had come to pick him up, he could remember the teacher talking to her, and telling her that Killian could have a problem identifying colours.

His mother had been baffled, and at his father’s insistence, they had gone to a specialist.

Colour blind. That was what he had been diagnosed with.

For the next several years, he stayed away from as many situations as possible where it was necessary for him to identify colours. But every now and then he would get caught, and to be quite honest, it had embarrassed him quite a bit. Like when girls asked him to pick a tie that would match the exact shade of her dress, or when he had to pick out certain items from stores.

But his brother had been super understanding, and had helped him every step of the way. Liam had been there for him, especially on days when he had felt less than confident about it.

He started seeing Emma Swan when he turned twenty four. She was a beautiful feisty lass, who had a way of making him fall over his own two feet. He had grown over the years to a point where he was comfortable with being colour blind, but it wasn’t something he liked to tell people. She had been reluctant to go on a date with him to begin with, so when she started to suspect that he was keeping something from her, she began to push. She had a rough childhood, from what he could gather, and despite being finally taken into a foster home by Ruth and her son David, she still had a lot of issues when it came to trust.

He had practically shouted it out to her when she started to pull away; as she didn’t believe it didn’t have anything to do with her.

Emma had looked shocked, but her body relaxed, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. She had promised him that it wouldn’t change a thing, and that she would not stop caring for him as a result.

But it did change things. He hated that he didn’t know the exact hue that her hair was, or that her eyes appeared to be a dull shade of brown, when he knew that it wasn’t true. And he loved her so damn much.

“Killian, you have a visitor,” Robin, his mate, and supervisor said, as he interrupted Killian from his train of thought. He worked in a law firm, and it wasn’t all that often people came to see him.

“Emma?” he asked in surprise, as he watched his girlfriend walk over to his desk. She had smile on her face but did not say a thing as she walked over and placed a kiss on his lips. “Not that I mind the visit, but what are you doing here, Love? I thought I wasn’t seeing you until tonight.”

It was their one year anniversary, and Killian had convinced her to let him plan the entire evening. He had everything down to the flowers he would present her (with Liam’s help), where they would go to eat, what they would do afterwards, and that at the end of the night, he would propose. If everything went according to plan, it would be the perfect evening.

“I couldn’t wait,” she said, as she grinned at him. “I have a present for you!”

“What is it, Love?” he asked curiously, as she pulled a small box out of her bag. She handed it to him, and he opened it with surprise to see a pair of sunglasses on the inside.

“I want you to know that I love you, Killian,” she said, slightly nervous. “I don’t want you to think that I’m giving this to you because I think any less of you. I just thought you might want this experience.”

Curiously, he took the glasses as he gingerly put them on. At first he couldn’t see anything different. It was just like wearing sunglasses, but the world didn’t get muted through them.

Then he saw her eyes.

They were **green**. Not the green that he had mistaken for brown so many times, but this vibrant, rich, emerald like colour. And they were beautiful.

His voice started to shake as he spoke, “Love, what are these?”

“There some glasses I read about online,” Emma said, caressing his face. He used the moment to memorize every detail he could; to capture every beautiful aspect of her, “They help with colour blind patients, to allow them to see colour properly. I know how bad you feel at times because you cannot see the world like I can, and I wanted you to have that.”

“I love you,” he blurted out, unable to believe her gesture. He had heard about the glasses, but he didn’t even think it would work; he didn’t even let himself believe they could in the odd chance it got his hopes up and failed.

She smiled as he suddenly kissed her.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked him softly, “Go outside. See the world around you. See all the colour.”

He looked amazed at the thought, as he practically dragged her out the door. As the sunlight hit his face, he looked around in surprise. There was so much **colour** in the world. Everything was so **vibrant** and so full of life. The grass wasn’t just some dull object, but was so full of texture. There were flowers with different shades in them, and the trees were marvellous.

“Emma,” he turned to face her, voice breaking, “Thank you. Bloody Hell, Lass, this has been amazing. I never thought I would be able to experience the world like this.”

He felt this throat close, as he saw the happiness in her face, and he just knew he couldn’t wait until tonight.

She raised her hand to her mouth as he pulled out the ring and sunk to his knee.

“I wanted to wait until tonight to do this,” he told her as he stroked her cheek. “I was going to take us for a walk along the docks after dinner, and I had this entire speech planned out. But I have never loved you as much as I do in this moment. I just, you’re amazing, Swan. And I love you so damn much. You’ve come into my life and managed to turn it around for the better. You’ve been so good to me, and I never want to go another day without you in my life. Will you marry me, Emma Swan?”

He could see her face welling up with tears as she nodded frantically, “Of course, you idiot,” she said softly as he slipped the ring onto her finger and broke out into a smile. As he stood, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a kiss.

Emma Swan had brought colour into his life in more ways than one, and right now, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 


End file.
